Say anything
by Sage of the spirits
Summary: GER A little Fanfic, written in german. English translation following Haruka X Kantarou


This fic is written in german x3' English translation following

Autor: eiko-salia

Serie: Tactics

Pairing: Haruka X Kantarou

Disclaimer: Charas gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig wie die Serie. Das

verwendete Lied ist auch nicht meins, es gehört Good Charlotte! Hiermit

verdiene ich kein Geld, was nicht heißen soll, dass ich mir keine Mühe

gegeben hab.

"Yoko, hast du Haruka gesehen?", fragte Kantarou, während er sich streckend

durch die Küche bewegte. Als der Blonde keine Antwort bekam sah er fragend zu

dem Fuchsgeist, zuckte daraufhin unweigerlich zusammen: "W-Was grinst du so

breit??". "Das weißt du doch ganz genau!", schmunzelte sie und griff nach dem

restlichen Geschirr, das sie abwaschen musste.

Schweigend senkte Kantarou seinen Kopf, blickte den Boden an: "Ich hoffe er

nimmt mir das nicht übel..!". "Glaube ich nicht, du warst doch angetrunken!"

Total besoffen trifft's zwar besser, aber das muss ich dir jetzt nicht auch

noch unter die Nase halten... .

Mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte der junge Geisterjäger: "Wird er schon

nicht..". "Im Wohnzimmer!". "Hm?", Kantarou war so in Gedanken versunken, dass

er nicht begriff was die Braunhaarige meinte. "Haruka ist im Wohnzimmer!", half

sie ihm auf die Sprünge und langsam aber sicher kapierte er es: "Oh..

danke!".

Ohne Zeit zu vergeuden begab er sich zum Wohnzimmer, ging jedoch nicht hinein

sondern blieb davor stehen: Aber irgendwie hab ich doch Angst, dass er nicht

mehr mit mir redet... auch wenn ich besoffen war, Tatsache ist.. ich habe ihn

geküsst!" .

Kantarou war schon wieder so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkte,

wie Haruka die Tür zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer aufschob und plötzlich vor

ihm stand, ihn ansah.

Als er es dann endlich begriff, sah er erschrocken zu Haruka nach oben,

blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt und stammelte dann: "H-Haruka! Hallo! °".

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und Kantarou schluckte, als der Schwarzhaarige

vor ihm nichts erwiderte: Er ist also doch sauer... hätte mich gewundert

wenn er's nicht gewesen wäre .

"Kantarou...", murmelte Haruka und trat zur Seite, wartete darauf, dass er ins

Wohnzimmer trat. Will er reden? , langsam aber sicher entwickelte sich

zunehmend mehr Panik in dem Blonden: Ich will hier weg.. darf ich sterben?

Irgendwo ein Oni hier?! . Langsam betrat Kantarou die Stube und hockte sich an

den Tisch, wartete darauf, dass Haruka vielleicht ein Gespräch anfing.

Doch anstatt eines Satzes kam nur ein Seufzen seitens Haruka. Kantarou senkte

seinen Blick, atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing das Schweigen zu

brechen: "Du bist mir böse, nicht war?". Wie erwartet sagte der

Schwarzhaarige darauf nichts, ließ den Geisterjäger in dem Glauben, er sei

böse.

"Kantarou, ich werde für eine Weile zu Sugino ziehen...", die Augen des

Angesprochenen weiteten sich. Mit allem hätte er nun gerechnet, nur nicht

damit! Du willst... gehen? Ich versteh ja wenn du böse bist. Aber deshalb

einfach gehen?? Bleib da... und selbst wenn ich dich... nein, ich kann dich

nicht zwingen. Nicht nach dem... . "In Ordnung... meld dich aber mal",

antwortete der Blonde schließlich geknickt und hörte nur noch wie die

Schiebetür zum Zimmer geschlossen wurde. Noch einige Schritte waren zu

hören, dann war Stille eingekehrt...

Kantarou schreckte auf, als ein kleiner Wassertropfen auf seine, zu einer Faust

geballten, Hand tropfte: ...wieso? ...jetzt werde ich schon schwach wegen dir,

obwohl ich dachte du machst mich stark! Haruka... . Langsam schüttelte

Kantarou den Kopf, begriff langsam, dass er nun quasi wieder alleine war. Gut,

er hatte noch Yoko, aber sie konnte Haruka nicht ersetzen. Schließlich liebte

Kantarou Haruka und nicht Yoko.

Der Blonde biss sich auf die Unterlippe, versuchte das Schluchzen, das aus ihm

rauswollte, zu unterdrücken. Doch es gelang nicht, er musste einfach tun,

wonach ihm zumute war. Also ließ er den Tränen, die nun über seine

Wangen nach unten kullerten, freien Lauf, schnappte zwischen seinem Schluchzen

nach Luft, wünschte sich insgeheim, dass Haruka jetzt noch hier wäre, ihn

in den Arm nehmen und an sich drücken würde. Doch er war nicht hier und

das wusste Kantarou. Er wusste es nur zu gut...

Wo ist Kantarou eigentlich? Eingeschlafen? , fragte sich Yoko, die gerade das

Abendessen zu Ende vorbereitet hatte: Hm... mal nachsehen was er schon wieder

für einen Mist anstellt. Aber wahrscheinlich treibt er sich eh wieder

irgendwo in der Stadt herum. Ich erfahr hier ja eh nichts, nicht mal ob jemand

raus geht oder nicht . Yoko grummelte leise, ging dann den Gang entlang zu

Kantarous Zimmer und schob die Tür zur Seite: "Kan-chan?".

Hm.. scheint nicht da zu sein... dacht ich's mir doch! . Sie grummelte erneut,

ging dann zurück in Richtung Küche, als sie plötzlich ein leises

Schluchzen vernahm. Das war doch nicht etwa... , sie hörte noch einmal genau

hin, betrat dann schnell das Wohnzimmer und erblickte dort, wie sie es bereits

vermutet hatte, Kantarou, der aufgelöst auf dem Boden hockte und sein Gesicht

in den verschränkten Armen, die er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, vergrub.

"Kan-chan, was ist denn?", fragte die Braunhaarige besorgt und stürmte sofort

zu ihm, kniete sich neben ihn und streifte beruhigend über den Rücken

ihres Freund und Meisters: "Ist es... wegen Haruka?". Die Frage, wo dieser denn

abgeblieben sei, ersparte sie sich - irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass

Kantarous Verhalten mit Harukas Abwesenheit zu tun hatte. Womit sie ja ein

vollkommen richtiges Gespür an den Tag legte.

Erst nachdem es Kantarou einigermaßen gelang sein Schluchzen

zurückzuhalten antwortete er langsam, aber immer noch völlig aufgelöst.

"Er... ist zu Sugino. Keine Ahnung...", mitten im Satz überkam es ihn wieder.

Yoko wusste, was er sagen wollte und ließ den Kopf hängen: "Schon gut,

beruhig dich... er kommt sicher wieder!". Dies sagte die Braunhaarige mit so

einer Gewissheit, dass Kantarou leicht lächeln musste: "Abwarten und Tee

trinken...".

Tage vergingen und Yoko konnte Kantarous Lustlosigkeit nicht mehr mit ansehen.

Ich weiß ja, dass er ihn vermisst... aber vom Hängen lassen wird's doch

auch nicht besser! Wenn ich ihm doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte... . Ein

Blick zu dem Telefon genügte und die Braunhaarige wusste, wie sie den beiden

auf die Sprünge helfen konnte. Ich rede Haruka einfach ein schlechtes

Gewissen ein! Obwohl... das kann ich nicht... , sie seufzte und starrte

weiterhin auf das besagte Objekt, bis sie zu ihm ging und einfach den Hörer

abnahm. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen: ...Sugino hat

gar kein Telefon, verdammt! .

Enttäuscht von ihrer langen Leitung legte Yoko den Hörer wieder dorthin,

wo er hin gehörte. Dann muss ich wohl zu Sugino und dort mit Haruka reden.

Sonst reden die nie wieder miteinander... . Vorsichtig ging die Braunhaarige zum

Zimmer ihres Meisters und spitzelte durch den Türschlitz. Gut, er

schläft.. , stellte sie zur Freude fest und ging leise zur Haustür. Nicht

dass sie Kantarou jetzt noch wecken würde - die unangenehmen Fragen wo sie

denn hinginge wollte sie vermeiden.

"SUGINO!", rief Yoko, die unter Suginos Baumhaus stand und inständig hoffte,

dass die beiden inklusive Muu-chan nicht ausgeflogen (im wahrsten Sinne des

Wortes XD) waren: "Seid ihr da?". "Ja, komm hoch!", rief Yoko eine wohlbekannte

Stimme entgegen und sie lächelte leicht: Sugino ist schon mal da, dann wird

Haruka hoffentlich auch da sein. Ansonsten muss ich halt warten! .

Mit diesem Gedanken ging Yoko zu der Leiter, die den Baum herunterhing und

seufzte leicht: Okay Yoko, nicht nach unten sehen... du packst das! . Einen

Fuß auf die Leiter gesetzt und die Braunhaarige hielt sich an der Leiter

fest, ihren Blick stur nach oben gerichtet. Dann setzte sie einen zweiten Fuß

auf die Leiter: Nicht nach unten sehen, nicht nach unten sehen... oben, da

spielt die Musik! .

Nach einigen Minuten hatte Yoko es dann auch geschafft - sie war im Baumhaus

angekommen und krabbelte ein Stück weiter von der Leiter weg: Nicht dass ich

doch noch runtersehe... . "Höhenangst?", grinste Sugino, der direkt vor ihr

stand und nun auf sie hinab blickte. "Quatsch!", stritt Yoko ab und stand auf,

klopfte ihren Kimono sauber.

Ein Schmunzeln entwich dem Schwarzhaarigen und er nickte nur: "Wieso bist du

hier? Mich vermisst?". "Du hast Muu-chan!", lächelte Yoko und seufzte

innerlich auf: Lass die blöden Witze... . "Nein... ich bin wegen Haruka

hier. Er ist doch da, oder?". "Ja, ist er!", nickte Sugino und drehte sich um,

ging ein paar Schritte und drehte sich wieder zu Yoko: "Aber mit ihm ist gerade

nicht gut Kirschen essen...". "Dann... hm... meinst du ich kann ihn um etwas

bitten?". "Hat es mit Kantarou zu tun?".

"Ja...", gab die Braunhaarige zu und ließ den Kopf hängen: "...er hockt

den ganzen Tag nur noch zu Hause und macht absolut nichts mehr außer

grübeln und ab und zu schlafen. Ich dachte... dass Haruka vielleicht...".

"Dass ich was...?", Haruka stand nun neben Sugino, der einen Schritt zur Seite

gewichen war: Besser nicht reizen... . "... ihn mal anrufen könntest, wenn

du schon nicht nach Hause willst...". Yoko seufzte und wartete darauf, dass

Haruka sie mit einem vielsagenden Blick bestrafte oder einfach komplett

ignorierte.

Gespannt auf Harukas Reaktion stand Sugino da und drückte Muu-chan, die sich

inzwischen zu ihrem Mann begeben hatte und jetzt an ihn knuddelte, an sich.

"Bitte Haruka-chan...", sagte Yoko weiter und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an: "Dir

kann Kan-chan doch nicht so egal sein, dass du ihn so abfertigst!". Sie senkte

den Blick und starrte nun den Boden an: "...oder?". "Ich rufe heute Abend

an...", sagte Haruka und drehte sich auf der Stelle um: "Aber zurückkommen

werde ich nicht.." Noch nicht.. .

Yoko sah auf und nickte, was der Schwarzhaarige natürlich nicht sehen konnte:

"Danke!". Sie konnte nun einfach nicht anders als auf den Tengu zuzugehen und

ihn kurz an sich zu drücken: "Danke, Haruka!". Sugino lächelte leicht und

sah dann zu Yoko. Plötzlich hatte er wieder das Verlangen sie zu ärgern:

"So Yoko... und jetzt wieder runterklettern, nicht?". Als die Angesprochene das

hörte wurde ihr klar, dass sie ein Problem hatte. Sie konnte zwar ohne

Probleme auf dem Dach ihres Hauses hocken, aber alles was ein paar Meter

höher war als das...

"Ich flieg dich runter!", grinste Sugino schließlich, als er Yokos Gesicht

sah. "Danke..", grummelte Yoko und sah zu ihm: Ständig muss er mich wegen

meiner Höhenangst aufziehen... es nervt langsam... . Muu-chan blähte sich

währenddessen etwas auf und piekste Sugino, der schmunzelnd zu seiner Frau

sah: "Brauchst nicht eifersüchtig sein!".

Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und Yoko war längst wieder zu Hause um

Kantarou etwas zu Essen zu machen. Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte sich dieser

dazu überreden lassen doch etwas zu sich zu nehmen. "Du wirst noch krank wenn

du nicht mehr isst...", sagte Yoko besorgt und sah auf den Teller des Blonden:

"Siehst eh schon so blass aus... schmeckt dir mein Essen nicht?". "Das ist es

nicht...", murmelte Kan-chan und legte die Stäbchen hin: "...ich schlaf glaub

noch eine Runde...". "Schon wieder? Du hast doch den ganzen Tag geschlafen!",

seufzte Yoko und hoffte inständig, dass das Telefon bald klingeln würde.

Wehe du hältst dein Versprechen nicht Haruka, dann kriegst du gewaltigen

Ärger... .

Wie bestellt klingelte in diesem Moment das Telefon und Yoko lächelte

zufrieden: "Gehst du hin Kan-chan? Dann kann ich schon mal abspülen!".

Lustlos nickte Kantarou und ging zum Telefon und meldete sich leise:

"Ichinomiya". Yoko beobachtete den Blonden gespannt und freute sich als er

leicht lächelte: "Haruka... schön dass du dich meldest!". Mit einem

Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ging Yoko in die Küche, ließ das Geschirr

allerdings noch stehen, da sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, Kantarou hätte

nach diesem Telefonat sicher wieder etwas mehr Hunger.

"Wie geht es dir?", wollte Kantarou wissen und wartete auf eine Antwort,

hörte stattdessen aber nur ein Seufzen seitens Haruka. "...entschuldige,

blöde Frage eigentlich...", betrübt starrte Kantarou vor sich hin und

versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Nicht dass er jetzt so mit seinen Gedanken

abschweifen würde, dass er Haruka eventuell nicht mehr antwortete, oder gar

erst zu weinen begann! Auch wenn ihm gerade danach zumute war - er wollte Haruka

nicht zeigen, dass er schwach war. Nun herrschte bedrückende Stille, die

Kantarou das Ganze nur noch schwerer machte.

Here I am on

The phone again and

Awkward silence is

On the other end

I used to know

The sound of a smile

In your voice

But right now

All I feel

Is the pain of the fighting

Starting up again

"Du bist sauer wegen dem Kuss, hab ich recht?", begann Kantarou nach kurzer Zeit

des Schweigens und seufzte leise: "Du weißt dass ich betrunken war, deshalb

brauchst du doch nicht gleich die Flucht ergreifen. Das passiert mir auch nie

wieder...". "Kantarou... deshalb bin ich nicht wütend...", gab Haruka zu und

die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich: "N-Nicht?". "Nein...".

"Er ist nur unsicher was er für dich empfindet!", schrie Sugino im

Hintergrund, was Haruka einen leichten Rotschimmer, der nicht weniger vor Scham

als vor Wut kam, auf den Wangen bescherte. "Stimmt das?", fragte Kantarou

fröhlich und erntete einen verwunderten Blick seitens Yoko: Hm? Will Haruka

wieder nach Hause oder warum ist er plötzlich wie ausgewechselt? .

"...ja...", Haruka strafte Sugino mit einem bösen Blick, der dieser aber nur

mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm: Sonst wird das ja nie was... auch wenn er

bei den Frauen beliebt ist... wenn's um Kantarou geht! .

Ungewollt lächelte Kantarou vor sich hin, überlegte was er darauf

antworten sollte. "... kommst du zurück, wenn du's weißt?", fragte der

Blonde nun hoffnungsvoll und Haruka bejahte drauf hin. "Schön!", freute der

Geisterjäger sich und verabschiedete sich, da sein Magen sich eben zu Wort

gemeldet hatte: "Haruka? Ich hab Hunger, man hört voneinander!".

"Kommt Haruka zurück oder wieso bist du so glücklich?", fragte Yoko und

Kantarou grinste: "Ja, danke fürs Einfädeln!". "Einfädeln? Was soll ich

eingefädelt haben?". "Na der Anruf!". "...hab ich nicht!", Yoko fühlte

sich auf einmal sichtlich unwohl in der Haut. "Ach nein? Dann kannst du mir

sicher sagen wo du heute Nachmittag warst und wieso du wusstest, dass Haruka

mich angerufen hat, ohne dass ich dir das gesagt habe!". Yoko schluckte, ließ

dann den Kopf hängen: "Tut mir leid!". "Tut mir leid?", Kantarou glaubte er

hatte sich verhört: "Dir brauch nichts leid tun! Im Gegenteil, danke Yoko!".

Die Wangen des Fuchsgeistes färbten sich rot und Kantarou schmunzelte: "Danke

dir...". "Nichts zu danken..", lächelte die Braunhaarige und packte Kantarou

am Ärmel: "Na komm, jetzt iss schon was!". "Wenn ich jetzt noch was

runterkrieg...", grinste Kantarou und Yoko zog eine Augenbraue nach oben: "Kommt

er wirklich wieder?". "Wenn er sich sicher ist...", lächelte der Blonde und

Yokos Augen weiteten sich: "...du meinst...". "Sugino meinte das im Hintergrund

zumindest!", verlegen kratzte Kantarou sich an der Wange: "Dass heute so etwas

passieren würde, hätte ich echt nicht erwartet..". "Ich auch nicht... aber

freut mich!".

Auf erneuter Anfrage Yokos aß Kantarou schließlich doch noch etwas und

legte sich dann ins Bett, nachdem er noch ein paar Zeilen an seinem Aufsatz, der

seit Ewigkeiten unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch lag, weitergeschrieben hatte.

Einschlafen konnte er jedoch nicht, dazu war er innerlich immer noch zu sehr

aufgewühlt: Und ich dachte schon er hasst mich! Hoffentlich hat er sich bald

entschieden... und hoffentlich für mich... . Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete

sich auf seinen Wangen, dem ein sanftes, verliebtes Lächeln folgte. Kantarou

drückte sein Kissen näher an sich und kuschelte sich daran an: Gute

Nacht, Haruka... .

All the things we talk about

You know they stay on my mind (on my mind)

All the things we laugh about

They'll bring us through it every time (after time, after time)

Don't say a word

I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

Please don't walk away

I know you want to stay

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

In dieser Nacht schlief Kantarou sehr unruhig. Zwar war er glücklich, in

Gedanken bei Haruka, eingeschlafen, doch in der Nacht bekam er Alpträume. Er

sah wie Haruka wieder zurückkam und seine restlichen Sachen holte, ihn

anschrie als Kantarou ein freundliches "Hallo" sagte... wie er selbst zu Yoko

ging und sie ihn entgeistert ansah: "Dachtest du wirklich er würde mit dir

zusammensein wollen? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Er ist ein Tengu! Er

überlebt dich um Jahrhunderte!". "Ich könnte dich nie lieben, du bist

schwach! Außerdem hasse ich die Menschen...", hörte er Haruka sagen, dann

wachte er schweißgebadet auf.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Langsam strich er sich

die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und seufzte leicht auf, als er

realisierte, dass das gerade nur ein Traum gewesen war Ich hoffe das passiert

niemals wirklich... auf der anderen Seite. Vielleicht hatte die Yoko in meinem

Traum gar nicht so unrecht. Immerhin lebst du wirklich länger... selbst wenn

wir zusammenkommen würden... . Eine Träne schlich sich Kantarous Wange

hinab und er ließ den Kopf hängen: Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören in

dieser Traumwelt zu leben. Du wirst nicht glücklich mit mir werden... .

Some say that

Time changes

Best friends can

Become strangers

But I don't want that

No not for you

If you just stay with me

We can make it through

So here we are again

Same old arguement

And now I'm wondering

If things'll ever change, yeah

Ein paar Minuten grübelte Kantarou noch, trank ein paar Schlücke Wasser.

Ich sollte noch ein wenig schlafen... , sagte er zu sich selbst, als er einen

Blick auf die Uhr in seinem Zimmer erhaschte: Ist erst 3 Uhr... da ist ja noch

nicht einmal Yoko wach . Also legte er sich wieder hin, starrte noch ein wenig

in die Dunkelheit und schloss dann die Augen. Allerdings schlief er nicht ein -

ganz so wie er es erwartet hatte.

When will you laugh again?

Laugh like you did back when

We made noise till 3 am

And the neighbors would complain

All the things we talk about

You know they stay on my mind (on my mind)

All the things we laugh about

They'll bring us through it every time (after time, after time)

Don't say a word

I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

Please don't walk away

I know you want to stay

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

Für Kantarou wurde es eine lange Nacht. Er grübelte zwangsweise ein paar

Stunden bis Yoko aufstand, beschloss dann ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Leise ein Lied vor sich hinträllernd ging die Braunhaarige in die Küche,

brach das Lied aber schnell ab, als sie bemerkte, dass es keinen Grund gab sich

zu freuen. Heute gibt's also nur wieder Reste... wenn mir Kantarou wenigstens

ein bisschen mehr Geld fürs Essen geben würde. Aber nein... , sie seufzte

genervt auf und begutachtete die Überbleibsel der vergangenen Tage: ...na ja

gut, motzt er halt wieder .

Gerade drehte Yoko sich zu einer Schublade, um sich ein Messer daraus zu holen,

als sie Kantarou in der Tür stehen sah und unweigerlich zusammenzuckte:

"Erschreck mich doch nicht so!". "Dir auch einen guten Morgen!", grinste

Kantarou "...schocke ich dich wirklich so?". Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue nach

oben als er sah, dass Yoko eine Hand auf ihre Brust, da wo gewöhnlich das

Herz war, gelegt hatte. "Nein.. ich war nur überrascht, so früh ist

vielleicht Haruka wach, aber du doch nicht... und schon gar nicht freiwillig!".

"Hm... es geschehen immer wieder Zeichen und Wunder!", lachte Kantarou und

gähnte, während er sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt: Hoffentlich schlafe

ich das nächste Mal besser . "Ha und du bist doch noch müde!", grinste

Yoko, die inzwischen das Messer zur Hand genommen hatte, triumphierend:

"Hätte mich ja gewundert!". Kantarou verdrehte leicht seine Augen und seufzte

leise: Manchmal glaube ich sie nutzt wirklich jede Gelegenheit um sich

überlegen zu fühlen... .

"Guten Morgen!", Kantarou und Yoko zuckten beide gleichermaßen zusammen, als

sie diese Stimme hörten. "Haruka??", freute Kan-chan sich und sah zu dem

schwarzhaarigen Tengu, der nun neben ihm stand.

I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' down

I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' down

Down, down, down

Don't say a word

I know you feel the same

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

Please don't walk away

I know you want to stay

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

Yoko lächelte, als sie das Messer auf die Arbeitsplatte legte: "Ich lass euch

dann mal alleine!". Ein zufriedenes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. Zwar

wusste sie nicht ob Kantarou bald wieder niedergeschlagen, vielleicht noch mehr

als bei Abwesenheit Harukas, war oder mehr als glücklich, aber sie freute

sich, dass Haruka sich gefasst hatte und wiedergekommen war. Wieder nach Hause,

da wo zwei Personen auf ihn gewartet hatten.

"H-Hallo..", begrüßte Kantarou Haruka nervös, auch wenn dieser schon

seit einiger Zeit wieder da war. "Hallo..", Haruka zog eine Augenbraue nach

oben. "Ähm... schön... dass du wieder da bist!", lächelte der Blonde

und Haruka erwiderte daraufhin nichts, was Kantarou zum Stutzen brachte. "Willst

du... deine restlichen Sachen holen?", bei dem Gedanken, dass Haruka ihn

entgültig verlassen könnte, kamen Kantarou fast wieder die Tränen, er

hielt sie jedoch zurück so gut es ging.

Doch Haruka konnte er nicht täuschen. Er bemerkte, dass Kantarou nicht nach

Lächeln zumute war, sondern dies nur tat, damit Haruka nicht bemerkte, wie es

ihm wirklich ging. Kantarou blinzelte verwirrt, als Haruka wieder nicht

antwortete, sondern ihn einfach nur ansah, gerade zu anstarrte: "Haruka?". Der

Blonde wedelte mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht des Tengus herum und wartete auf

eine Reaktion, die er schneller bekam als ihm lieb war.

Haruka packte Kantarou und drückte ihn an sich, fuhr ihm langsam über den

Rücken und musste leicht schmunzeln, als sein Meister ein leises "H-Haruka.."

stammelte. "Sht..", der Schwarzhaarige fuhr Kantarou langsam durch die Haare,

drückte ihn weiterhin an sich. Die Augen des Geisterjägers weiteten sich

leicht, als er begriff, in welcher Situation er gerade war und versuchte sich

einzureden, dass er immer noch schlief: Das... das geschieht nicht wirklich! .

Eine Träne schlich sich unbemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel und lief über die

Wange nach unten, tropfte von Kantarous Gesicht und verschwand im Stoff von

Harukas Anzug. Vorsichtig blickte Kantarou zu Haruka hinauf und sah ihn an,

wartete auf eine Reaktion. Alles was er jetzt noch sah war ein leichtes

Lächeln auf Harukas Lippen, danach sah Kantarou nichts mehr. Wieso? Hm... das

lässt sich ganz leicht erklären: Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihm war

egal wer oder was sich um ihn befand, Hauptsache er konnte diesen Moment

genießen. Einen Moment, in dem Worte unnötig waren. Einen Moment, in dem

es für ihn nur Haruka gab. Einen Moment, der nur ihnen gehörte und niemand

anderem.

(Please) Don't say a word

I know you feel the same (don't leave)

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything

(Please) Please don't walk away

I know you want to stay (don't leave)

Just give me a sign

Say anything, say anything


End file.
